projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Seventeen Feels
Seventeen Feels '''is a B-Side track on the second single by the unit, Tetrarkhia. Tracklist Romaji= #Heroic Spark #Seventeen Feels #Heroic Spark (inst.) #Seventeen Feels (inst.) |-| Japanese= #Heroic Spark #Seventeen Feels #Heroic Spark (inst.) #Seventeen Feels (inst.) |-| English= #Heroic Spark #Seventeen Feels #Heroic Spark (inst.) #Seventeen Feels (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Ikisaki ga moshi me ni mieta nara mayou koto mo nai no kana Fukinukeru kaze wa itsumo doori shizuka ni tada nagareteku Kitto watashitachi wa mada kodomo de tayorinai hosoi te de Futashika na ima wo tsunagu you ni katachi wo sagashiteru Tsutanai kotoba wo atsumete aruita Mou nakanai yo So, Everything must go away kurikaeshite wa samayotte Taisetsu na mono kara junban ni nakushite shimau no Misukashita you de fuantei de "konnan ja nai" tte tsuyogatte Oikaketa mirai no zanzou wa Just like seventeen feels Doko ni mo yukenai ki ga shite ita ano toki no kimochi hasa Soko ni ite mo ii tada hitotsu no riyuu ni mo nareru kedo Chikazuite wa yure mienaku natte yuku Soredemo ii No matter where we go from now tameraeba miushinai sou de Itsu datte kyou wo sukoshi zutsu wasurete shimau kara Tarinai fuman wo nagei tatte arifureta iiwake no you de Toikaketa mirai no hentou wa Just like teenage dreams Yumemigachi na kokoro wa mata tachitsukusezu ni hashiridasu Doushiyou mo naku Ushinatta tsumori no kanjou mo kie sou ni omoeta yakusoku mo Taisetsu na mono kara junban ni mata sagashi ni yukou So, everything must go away kurikaeshite wa samayotte Oikaketa mirai no zanzou wa Just like seventeen feels Itsu datte sou da Itsu datte sousa So everything must go away No matter where we go from now Just follow your heart and keep it up Mou sukoshi de ii te wo nobasu saki he My seventeen feels |-| Japanese= 行き先がもし目に見えたなら　迷う事もないのかな 吹き抜ける風はいつも通り　静かにただ流れてく きっと私達はまだ子供で　頼りない細い手で 不確かな今を繋ぐように　形を探してる 拙い言葉を　集めて歩いた もう泣かないよ So, Everything must go away　繰り返しては彷徨って 大切な物から順番に　失くしてしまうの 見透かしたようで不安定で　“こんなんじゃない”って強がって 追いかけた未来の残像は Just like seventeen feels どこにも行けない気がしていた　あの時の気持ちはさ そこに居てもいいただ一つの　理由にもなれるけど 近付いては揺れ　見えなくなってゆく それでもいい No matter where we go from now　ためらえば見失いそうで いつだって今日を少しずつ　忘れてしまうから 足りない不満を嘆いたって　ありふれた言い訳のようで 問いかけた未来の返答は Just like teenage dreams 夢見がちな心はまた　立ち尽くせずに走りだす どうしようもなく 失ったつもりの感情も　消えそうに思えた約束も 大切な物から順番に　また探しに行こう So, Everything must go away　繰り返しては彷徨って 追いかけた未来の残像は Just like seventeen feels いつだってそうだ いつだってそうさ So, Everything must go away No matter where we go from now Just follow your heart and keep it up もう少しでいい　手を伸ばす先へ My seventeen feels |-| English= If my destination were right in front of my eyes, I wonder if I’d still hesitate The wind blows around gently like always, quietly flowing along In the end, we're just children - with our small, unreliable hands As I grab hold onto the uncertain present, I go on a search for its shape Gathering my clumsy words together, I advance forward I won’t cry anymore So, everything must go away, as the repetition slowly strays I’ll lose everything, starting from the things most precious to me Seeing through the instability, I become stronger as I realize that “things shouldn’t be like this” The afterimage of the future I’ve been chasing is Just like seventeen feels There’s nowhere for me to go - that was how I felt back then I convinced myself that just staying in one place was enough As I get closer, I start to shake and become unable to see But even so, it’s fine No matter where we go from now, if I hesitate, I feel as if I’ll lose sight of things And someday, I’ll gradually become unable to remember today Lamenting over the things I lack, I use pointless excuses to express my discontent The answer to the question that is the future is Just like teenage dreams My ever-dreaming heart refuses to sit still once again, running off on its own Hopelessly The feelings I tried to forget, the promises I thought to be forever unkept Starting from the things most important to me, let’s go on a search for them again So, everything must go away, as the repetition slowly sways The afterimage of the future that I’ve been chasing is Just like seventeen feels It’s always like this It’ll always be like this So, everything must go away No matter where we go from now Just follow your heart and keep it up Just a little more, it’s within arm’s reach My seventeen feels Videos ''Seventeen Feels starts at '''2:51'' Trivia External Links Category:Tetrarkhia Category:Tetrarkhia Songs Category:Songs